Shadow Eye
by Darkfire8008
Summary: A strange man appears in Konaha and soon becomes Naruto's slaveminion. NaruHina and other's in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Arrival

"So, it's you again." Kakashi said in his normal calm tone.

"Oh, hello there." said a males voice, "What would you like today?"

"I thought we should catch up on old times. Seeing as you ran away 16 years ago." replied Kakashi.

"Yes, I just came by to see how well my old village was doing." the mysterious voice called out.

"Come on, don't test my intelligence like that, we both know why your're here... Yoshimitsu Raki."

"Well, well, well. It seems you are as good as eber. I mean, how could I keep my identity from you." Yoshimitsu replied, "Anyway, how's the Thrird Hokage doing?"

"Sorry to tell you, but he died 4 years ago and now Tsunade is our hokage." Soon a great shutter came over Yoshimitsu.

"Kakashi, go. I feel a powerful anger headed this way. I know for a fact. that it's coming for me... Shadow Eye! Wait, who's this blonde teenager headed this way? And how did he acquire my master's chakra?"

"Oh, that'ld be Naruto, and the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-tailed-fox inside him." Kakashi answered.

"AAAH!!!!" Yoshimitsu scramed in pain soon followed with an accurately placed scratch on his right cheek. Soon after, Naruto knocks Kakashi out. "Ahh, Master Kyuubi, long time no see."

"Yes, where have you been?"

"I've been looking around for you since your disappearance and my clan's moving."

"Sure." Then Kyuubi Naruto punches Yoshimitsu square in the face.

"Naruto! Knock it off!" said a stern voice.

"Tsunade, stay out of this."

"No, this is not needed. You and I both know that he's bere looking for you. and your forgiveness..."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune interupted running to their location. "There's been an abduction. Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped by some rouge ninja."

" Let me go after them, I see she means allot the this boy. And it'll be a good way to give back to this village, and show my master that my life is still worthy of having." Yoshimitsu said.

"All right, but take Naruto with you, he could use another mission."

"No need, I can do it myself with my master's permission."

"Go. I'll wait here to see if you're still worthy of life." Kyuubi Naruto said.

"Then I shall go at once. " at that, Yoshimitsu went to the front entrance of Konaha. He put his hands in the seal of the ram and said, "Shadow Eye" followed by "Shadow Minion Jutsu." Soon 10 to 20 little creatures popped up in front to him. "Spread out and find whoever took this girl," he held up a picture of Hinata, "then, when you've foin them sync with me so I may trade places with you." then he points in many random directions and they all disperse in all directions into the jungle.

After about an hour had gone by, Yoshimitsu finally got a sync. So he made a hand sign and poof he was gone.

"Scweeee!!!!" the creature let out a high pitched squeel as it burst and standing in its place was Yoshimitsu.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the ninja demanded.

"You should know who I am. I'm Yoshimistu, for you whom really don't know me. And I must ask, why sound ninja want to kidnapp Hinata?"

"You don't need to konw. In fact, I'l just kill you myself and get this over whith!" the second ninja replied and ran at Yoshimitsu, who shot something at him and the ninja died.

"Wait, was that the Shadow Kunai ability? Only one person alive that I know can do that is you?" Kabuto said. "Weren't you againt the leaf village? Why are you risking your life for this bait?"

"Because, you know, and besides you'ld do it too if your master told you to."

"Oh, I see, I took your master's bitch."

"Watch your tongue, cause it might be the last thing you ever say."

"Sure, but you forget, not even Kakashi can beat me. What makes you think you can?"

"I scare Itachi and his lackey, and perhaps all the ataksuki. They all know once they make the wrong decision they're going to have to fight me."

"I don't believe you, noone alive can do that."

"Here's proof!" Yoshimitsu then created a ball of chakra that let off chakra, that looked like lightning. He than jabbed it into Kabuto's stomache region and as soon as his palm touched Kabuto, an explosion of chakra burst out of him in all directions.

"Ahaah!!!! Wha... what was that?" Kabuto said through a mouth full of blood.

"That was my Rasori. If you weren't, or didn't have, a healing ninja, the damage to your chakra flow and your body would kill you in a matter of minutes. Now please let me have the girl."

"Just take her, I am beat coughs up some blood and I see how you could do a... all those things you said earlier."

"Thanks." Yoshimitsu finished as he snatched up Hinata and headed for Konaha. Soon, night fell and he piched up camp. He stayed up to keep look out, and as he was he couldn't help but watch her lay there like sleeping beuty. Soon he grew very tired and summoned a minion to keep watch as he slept.

The next morning he woke up to a woman's scream. So he ran outside the tent to find Hinata getting ready to fight the minion.

"Wait Hinata, this little creathion can't hurt you. It can't even fight." Yoshimitsu said.

"Who are you? Are you the ninja who kidnapped me?" Hinata demanded.

"No, I was sent to get you and return you back to the village. Also, if your're wanting to gight something, I could easily creat a shadow fiend for you." Yoshimitsu offered jokingly.

"Umm... N-no thank you. Hungry, I made some breakfast."

"Sure, and sorry for the fright, they'll do that sometimes. Plus, how do you know that you can trust me?"

"Oh, I could tell you're from the Raki clan." Hinata replied, "it's the way your chakra flows."

"Thanks." and Yoshimistu sat down to eat, when done, he asked "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Shadow Minion Justu!" and again a couple of little creatures popped up. "Just relax and wait till I get a call from them." After about an hour of talking and getting to know each other better he gets his call. "Now for this to work, you have to picture the front gate in your head, hold on to me and don't let go till I tell you. Ready?"

"Mmhmm." Soon they were gone and they reappeared in front of the gate to Konaha.

"Hinata!" she was greaed by the Hodake, Naruto, Shizune, and Hiashi.

"You, get away from my daughter."

"So , there's no thanks for the man that just saved your daughter?"

"No member of the Raki clan deserves my gratitued, especially any of them that has that trait."

"Hey, you used to love my parents and cousins."

"Yeah, before they failed."

"They didn't fail, it's just something happened and now all but a few members of my clan died."

"Allright, that's enough you two!" Tsunade interupted, "You two can fight later, right now we need to make sure Hinata's o.k."

"Check for anything Kabuto might have done to make her doze off. Well, I oughta get out of here." After that he left.

End of Chapter.

Please review to tell me what you thought of the story so far.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. The character's in this story are fictional and do not reflect any person, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That night, Yoshimitsu sat at the ramen stand when Naruto showed up. 

"Yoshimitsu, thanks for saving Hinata, and sorry for the nine-tailed fox." Naruto apalogized. 

"Don't worry about it. Aslo, by the way, now that you have the Kyuubi in you; I'm now technically youre slave."

"Realy?"

"Yes, but please don't make me do humiliating things. I would like to keep the remaining dignity I have."

"Fine but can you please watch over Hinata for me, unless I go on a mission, in which you should come with me."

"Hai, and you can have all the ramen you want, it's all on me." So about and hour and a hundered bowls later they both went to Naruto's place to sleep the duration of the night. The next morning Yoshimitsu left to find Hinata, on the way, he saw some of his master's other friends training.

"Shikamaru, use your shadow possesion jutsu." The blonde haired girl said to the jonin. Soon his shadow stretched out and connected with the ninja that had a big stomache.

"Alright, your turn Ino!" Then her body fell and the bloated ninja kept throwing his fists in the air as if he was happy about something.Yoshimitsu looked around and saw one of the other friends training with a dog, another with bugs, and one training their healing abilities. He then came upon her, the blue eyed, lavender haired girl.

"Yoshimitsu, I know you're there." Hinata said.

"well, I see you're no slouch when it comes to your abilities." Yoshimitsu replied. "Would you like to fight or "train" on one of my shadow fiends?"

"Hai" Hinato then reactivated her Buikuugan and prepaired to battle as a shadow fiend formed in front of her. 

"Ready?... Go!" Right as he said that the little creature's claws popped out and started to claw, scratch and bite at her, and everytime it lunged at her she would swat it away. After a few more times she shot a blast of chakra into the fiend, causing it to melt into a puddle.

"Again!" Hinata said, and another fiend was created.

Over and over again the poor chreatures rained to the ground into a puddle of black chokra. The two kept doing it until the sun was almost set, then they told eichother by and went there seprate ways.

The next day he went to see Tsunade to ask about something secret. So he set out to the Hokage's office. When he got there he knocked on her door.

"Come in." Tsunade said, ah Yoshimitsu, I wanted to thank you for saving Hinata-chan, who knows what they would have done to her."

"No problem, and about that, Kabuto said she was bait. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"I do, have you heard about the Atatsuki?" 

"Hai."

"The're trying to get the Kyuubi out of Naruto. They probably took her to try and get him to follow. For that I'ld like you to keep a close eye on both of them."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, and there's another reason why I'm here. I was wondering if you could give me information on the Legendary Konanaha Trio."

"You don't mean..."

"Hai; Raki Serenity-san, Uchiha Desch-san, and Hyuuga Isuuku-san."

"Hai, but not right now, meat me here later tonight."

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Also, could you please find a good rank mission, preferably an A or B rank that Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura could go on?"

"What will I get in return if I do?"

"I will regaurd you as one of the best Hokages of all time, plus enough saki to keep you motivated for months."

"Fine, but you'll have to keep it hidden from Shizune-chan."

"Done. I will await the mission." He then left.

"Why is he trying to find Serenity-san? Doesn't he know he won't stand a chance with her?" She thought. Next, Yoshimitsu went to see Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi-san, how have your missoins been doing?" 

"They've gone well. And i've heard you've been trying to get an A rank mission for Naruto. You do realize that he is a Genin and the girls are still Chunin right?"

"Hai, but I heard that you and they defeated Zabuza. Which by personal experience is no easy task. Plus, I'll be with him."

"Hai, but could you please take me along, just in case."

"But why? I can handle it. And if you're worried about the Kyuubi showing up, I have a way to stop it."

"Sure, but one can't be too careful."

"Fine! But could you stay out of sight until I call for your assistance?"

"Oh and i heard that the people you are trying to find were last seen in the villige hidden in the mist."

"By the way, when do you think the'll be coming back?"

"I don't know. Sometime between tomarrow and a month from now." They continued their little conversation until it was late. Yoshimitsu then went to the Hokage's.

"Good eveining Yoshimitsu. Glad you can make it. Now, before we talk about it, let's go to a place where us Sanin used to play when we were kids." They walked for a little bit and came upon a brightly lit area surrounded by trees. There was a little swing set, a slide and a few other toys.

"So about them, I know you are in contact with them on a daily basis. When will they be back?"

"Soon, but not as soon as you want; about a month from now. They're on a mission in another country. Plus with the amount of experience you have now, you still can't defeat her.

"But I can try. When do you think would be a good time to duel Hiashi?"

"Don't change the subject! I know you need to defeat her to gain the Shadow Demon Justu, but the risk is greater then the prize. Besides, you'll have to take a healing ninja for the travel, and should aim for a couple of jonin."

"Tsunade-sama, I know the risks involed and have chosen my companions already. I chose Sakura-san for her well developed healling abilities and she is the second greatest healer in this village. Hinata-san..."

"She can't do that yet!" 

"Nani?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry about that. Tell me why you chose her."

"I chose her for two reasons: one her Byakuugan is very well developed, and two, I'm supposed to keep an eye on her. This is also the reason why I chose to duel Hiashi. I believe that if I defeat him it will prove to him that I am not weak and can take care of his daughter. And to show him that my clan isn't a bunch of weaklings who'll run from a fight."

"That still won't help. There is no way, but mabe helping the village somehow, you'll ever prove yourself to him. I can try to arange a friendly duel, but i'm still not sure that he'll go for it."

"Tsunate-sama, before I go, can you please tell me what's wrong with Hinata meeting them with me?"

""No I can't, it's something that's part of the Hyuguuga clan." Yoshimitsu nodded and left to make sure not to press the matter any further. 

The next couple of days went by pretty simply, Yoshimitsu went around the village doing little erands, checking up on Naruto and Hinata every once and a while.

End of chapter 2.

Thanks for reading and I hope you'ld reply so I can get a good feeling if you enjoyed it or not.


End file.
